Matt Cordell
Matt Cordell is the main antagonist of the Maniac Cop series and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell was the main antagonist of "Maniac Cop" series and despite being a uniformed police officer was in reality a mass murdering serial-killer not unlike Jason Voorhees or other horror icons, killing anyone that crossed him path.... He began as a serial-killing psychopath but would later be revived as an undead monster for the sequel and would be shown of being able rise a third time in the style of a revenant in order to exact bloody revenge on the living. Gameplay Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Charge - →, K *Swinging Stick - ↓, ↘, WW *Shotgun - ↓, →, WW *Counter Attack - ↓, ↙, SW Helper *Taser - ↓, ↙, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Hit - WW (Press WW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Throw - P Combo *Combo String - WW, WW, SW Taunt *Matt Cordell can cancel Combo String with Grab or Helper. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Dead Air - →, ↓, →, SW *Unleashed 2: Calico Blast - →, ↓, →, WW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening While slaughtering down a CIA facility, Cordell discovered Herbert West's existence and experiments. Cordell wanted to meet the guy, he started the search for him. And finding people was his job. Ending After Cordell found West, he needed to persuade him to give him what he always dreamed of. Cordell wanted a new healthy body, a perfect one. Surprisingly, West appeared to be rather enthusiastic. The fact is Cordell was very efficient at finding... material. And such assistant was so valuable to West! The best part: he has an undead and immortal guinea pig! So great to experiment nanoplasma transfer. Such a strange alliance, but how long could that last? Cordell began to wonder if the scientist wasn't using him. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Ash *Zombies *Michael Myers *Tall Man *Undead Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Freddy Krueger *Chucky *Classic Jason Voorhees *Ghostface *Candyman *Pinhead *Pumpkinhead *Herbert West Connections to Other Characters *Undead Jason Voorhees - Both characters have died and have been resurrected into an undead monster *Pumpkinhead - Both characters are revenants who exact bloody revenge. Pumpkinhead is a demon takes the soul of the summoner and exacts gruesome revenge on the person who the summoner wants dead. Trivia *Matt Cordell was introduced in version 2.6. *Although he is referred to as Matthew Cordell in-game, the promotional images refer to him as Maniac Cop. *His special move "Charge" could be a reference to Urien's (from Street Fighter 3rd Strike) special move "Chariot Tackle" or the way police bust down doors. *His Unleash "Dead Air" is directly taken from his movie Maniac Cop 3: Badge Of Silence. GallUndery Matt Cordell.png|Matt Cordell at the select screen Matt Cordell Stance.png|Matt Cordell as he appears in the game Matt Cordell Portrait.jpg|Matt Cordell's Game Art Matt Cordell Intro 1.png Matt Cordell Intro 2.png Matt Cordell Outro 1.png Matt Cordell Outro 2.png Matt Cordell Outro 3.png Matt Cordell Outro 4.png Matt Cordell Outro 5.png Videos Matt Cordell - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Matt Cordell Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 5 Matt Cordell Category:Characters Category:Matt Cordell Category:Maniac Cop